1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved power supply attachment for a tower-type computer housing. More particularly the invention relates to the mounting of a power supply module by means of tracks to interengaging tracks on the underside of the top of a computer chassis. When the power supply is slid outwardly through the back of the chassis to a retracted position, the power supply cables may be inserted in/or removed from sockets in the motherboard of the computer. Further, in the retracted position some of the sockets for Dual Single Inline Memory Modules (herein "DSIMMs") (such as memory cards) are exposed for insertion and removal of cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Industry standards for tower-type computers require that the power supply be mounted in the top of the tower. Heretofore such power supplies have obscured a part of the computer motherboard. By mounting the power supply on rails, the power supply may be slid partially out of the back of the chassis, exposing sockets for the power supply cables and also exposing some of the sockets for cards such as DSIMMs. This accomplishes more effective space utilization.